


Birds of a Feather (Share Together)

by SheWhoWalksUnseen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Bingo 2019, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/pseuds/SheWhoWalksUnseen
Summary: The door to the apartment opened and shut with a bang and a harried “Are you stealing my clothes?”





	Birds of a Feather (Share Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> _Hiver_Frost_Elf_ requested: _wearing each other's clothes (bonus points if it's Len wearing a Flash suit and/or Barry wearing a Captain Cold outfit)_ and while it took me a while to come up with the right scenario for it, I hope you like this little fluff piece. I'm on a kick for established Barry/Len right now.

The door to the apartment opened and shut with a bang and a harried “Are you  _ stealing _ my clothes?”

Len didn’t bother glancing up from the blueprints in front of him. Lisa was going to have his head if he didn’t look these over soon; it was meant to be their first heist together since the Legends - since Len had “run off to play hero and gotten himself killed”, as Lisa put it. His sister wouldn’t dare say it out loud but the look on her face when he’d come back to her apartment from the Oculus, the breathless relief in her voice…

It meant a lot to have him back. To her, at least.

And hey, Len certainly didn’t mind another job now that he’d officially left the Legends for a sabbatical of sorts. Sure, he needed time off and a chance to get his head straight after the way the Oculus had scrambled his mind and sense of time and place, but like hell was he about to disappoint Lisa after the screamed lecture he’d gotten not an hour after setting foot in Central City again.

There were also other, speedster-related perks, of course.

“Len? Did you hear me?”

“Welcome home, dear, how was your day?”

Barry huffed at Len’s tone and rounded the couch. His mouth twitched when Barry just stood there for a minute, as if expecting a response.

“I know you did something to them.”

Len met Barry’s glare with his best incredulous expression. “Did something to what?”

“My  _ clothes _ .”

“You’re wearing clothes right now. Unless this is meant to be some kind of  _ Emperor’s New Clothes _ situation - ”

“I had to take  _ your _ clothes so I could go to work,” Barry said. His shoulders started to hunch over and Len let his eyes sweep down his boyfriend’s figure appreciatively. The navy of Len’s favorite Henley stretched over Barry’s chest was enough for something undeniably warm to blossom in his gut. Not to mention the fact that he’d deemed it necessary to wear Len’s jeans too and he couldn’t deny that he was tempted to get Barry to turn -

Said boyfriend snapped his fingers and Len looked up at his exasperated face. A flicker of amusement glittered behind his stare. “Hey. Eyes up here.”

“Just admiring.”

Barry’s face reddened. “My  _ clothes _ , Len.”

“Like I said, you have clothes on.”

“I woke up this morning to find all of my drawers emptied except for my underwear and socks. You don’t think I should be a little concerned?”

“I find it concerning that you find it concerning.”

“Are you doing this to prove a point or just because…” Barry glanced at his outfit and the color in his cheeks darkened. “I’m finding it hard to believe that you’d steal my clothes without a reason. And I’d rather you say it to my face than beat around the bush.”

Len’s eyebrows rose. “Beating around what bush?”

Barry opened his mouth and shut it just as swiftly, his forehead creasing. There was a strange hesitance creeping into Barry’s face, like he was scared to bring whatever was bothering him up.

The idea of him scaring Barry sobered Len. He got to his feet, wincing at the ache in his knees. Fuck, maybe he’d been sitting poring over those blueprints for too long. He brought a hand to Barry’s cheek and a curl of relief wound through him when Barry didn’t jerk away. Though, he didn’t consider it too big of a victory when the other looked downright miserable.

“What bush, Barry?”

Barry leaned into the touch, eyes darting between Len’s hand and his face. Len watched him swallow in silence, a war waging across his features that Len couldn’t decipher.

“Well, I just… You weren’t there and all the drawers were empty, not that I had many in there in the first place, I know, and I thought… It’s not like it would’ve been the first time I’ve been kicked out.”

Len’s gut clenched. “Barry, that’s not - ”

“I know that now,” Barry assured him, but he didn’t look any happier. “I mean, I figured I was overreacting, because everything else was still here and I remembered what you said about meeting your sister last night and Iris called me when I  _ may _ have mentioned something about panicking. But it’s fine, I should’ve - I should’ve guessed.”

“It’s not fine.” Len tilted Barry’s chin toward him so the other couldn’t look away. “I didn’t realize you’d think of it that way. I should’ve been more clear.”

Barry’s laugh was a little too tight to be quite the joke he was aiming for. “More clear? What, that you wanted to play a prank on me?”

Len snuck a hand down to the pocket of Barry’s - well, really  _ Len’s _ \- jeans and pulled out the key he’d snuck inside the night before. Barry’s eyes blew wide as he placed it square in his hand, his lips parting with a small “oh”.

“I suppose you could say it’s a prank. In a way.” Len grimaced. “I was...trying to get your attention.”

“Is this…” Barry searched Len’s face as if he were still uncertain about the meaning, and Len made a mental note to dissuade him of any paranoia in the future because that lost, trepidatious look had no right to be there when it was Len’s own fault for not being crystal clear about his intentions. “I thought you said you were only on a break with the Legends. I can’t just take your apartment.”

“My little break’s been extended.” He smiled when Barry’s eyes finally lit up with the delight he’d been hoping for. “Mick said they have their hands full anyway with new Legends. Something about demons and whatnot.”

“Actual demons?”

“From what I understand, yes. Wasn’t too specific about the details.”

Barry laughed and shook his head, pocketing the key once more so he could wind his arms around Len’s waist. There was a deep-set satisfaction in standing so close to Barry, and not in any sexual manner. The thrum of Barry’s body against his, the rapid-fire pulse of electricity under his fingertips - there was nothing like it.

“So you’re staying?”

Len hooked a finger around the belt loops of the jeans and tugged Barry forward to press their hips together, their bodies a long line in the quiet of the living room. Barry nudged their noses against each other teasingly and Len’s mouth curled wider, into something he almost wanted to characterize as warm. An ironic idea: Captain Cold feeling anything but contempt for his nemesis.

Once upon a time, he would’ve sneered, shoved Barry away, even iced him to the spot if he could’ve because emotions were unnecessary collateral in the end. They only got in the way during a job.

Now, pulling Barry into a slow, lazy kiss in lieu of an answer and feeling the other chuckle against his mouth, Len couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me (or prompt me) at my DCTV Tumblr @areyouscarletcold. Comments are always appreciated, and have a great day!


End file.
